


Relaxation

by Jyler_shipper



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyler_shipper/pseuds/Jyler_shipper
Summary: Jenna has noticed how hard Tyler has been working these past days and she wants to give him a little moment to relax.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph





	Relaxation

Jenna walked downstairs with a big plate of sandwiches. Tyler hadn't eaten yet, he must be hungry. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. As expected, she heard nothing so she just opened the door slowly. Tyler was sitting behind his desk, headphones on his ears. He was wearing his sweatpants and his shirt was laying on the couch, a big red bull stain on it. She sighed. "ty" she said, standing in his studio with the plate in her hands. "tyler." she said again. Tyler groaned, looking over his shoulder. "oh" he said. "thank you."

Jenna put the plate down on his desk. "aren't you cold? Do you want me to grab a blanket?" she asked, rubbing his shoulders. She could feel how sore he was. "no im good." tyler answered shortly.

"do you want to come upstairs with me?" she asked, pressing her thumbs against his muscles. Tyler looked at her through the reflection of his screen. He shrugged. "don't know." he whispered.

"this isn't healthy baby" she whispered. "you've been working so hard" she said, spinning his desk chair so he was facing her. "what about, I give you a treat?" she said softly and looked him in his eyes.

Tyler blushed and shrugged again. "I haven't showered in like, five days" he said, looking down. "I'm gross right now"

"I don't care" she said. "it's not like it's something new to me" she said with a giggle. Tyler giggled. "I mean, I'm not going to stop you" he said and bit his lip.

Jenna got down on her knees, pulling his pants down. "no underwear? Were you expecting me to treat you?" she asked and looked up at him. Tyler smiled and shrugged. "maybee" he giggled.

Jenna pressed a soft kiss to his shaft, her hand holding his balls softly. She started slow, she wanted him to focus on something else than music. "relax baby, no pressure" she said softly. Tyler let out a soft sigh, one that sounded relieving.

She started jacking him off slowly, her tongue teasing his tip. She took him in her mouth slowly, not bothering about the taste. Tyler tangled his hands in her hair. He let out tiny sighs of pleasure as she took him further into her mouth. His head was thrown back as all his muscles relaxed. 

Jenna could make him feel safe like no other. 

He pulled her hair, a way to say that he was close. Jenna looked up at him and they made eye contact for a split second. 

He let out a soft moan of her name, the word echoing in her head. After a few seconds she could feel his warm seed on her tongue. There was no cumshot, no pressure at all. That's what she wanted, completely relaxed. 

She grabbed a tissue and cleaned him, throwing it in the garbage can next to his desk where multiple tissues were laying already. Probably all stained with cum too. 

She pecked his lips. "sleep with me today" she whispered and he nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments


End file.
